


with a crash of thunder

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: It’s rare that Thor lets himself go enough to be as rough as Clint likes, what with his godly strength and all, but he’s doing it right now.





	with a crash of thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceluna/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 23 - Rough Sex. hope you enjoy!! <3333
> 
> also, I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here](marveltrumpshate.com) and maybe support some creators!

**Clint**

The door slams into the wall behind them, almost definitely leaving either a dent or a straight-up hole in the wall, but Clint can’t bring himself to care. It’s rare that Thor lets himself go enough to be as rough as Clint likes, what with his godly strength and all, but he’s doing it right now. Clint grunts as his back hits the wall, Thor’s hands on his ass and Clint’s legs around his waist. 

He opens his mouth to say something but Thor chooses that exact moment to roll his hips, pushing them into Clint’s and providing some delicious friction. He swallows Clint’s moan, practically devouring his mouth, then shifts Clint slightly so all his weight is being held by one of Thor’s hands and uses the other to unzip his pants. 

“Thor -” Clint chokes out, cutting himself off with a moan as Thor wraps one massive hand around his throbbing cock. 

“No underwear today, I see,” Thor growls in between mouthing at Clint’s neck. Clint’s so overwhelmed with sensation that he can’t do much more than take it, one hand wrapped in Thor’s hair and the other scrabbling at the wall frantically, trying to find purchase to ground himself. “My little slut, always so needy for it,” he croons into Clint’s ear, coaxing a whine out of him.

“Thor, I’m gonna -” Clint gasps out barely a warning before he starts to come, coating Thor’s hand and his pants in his own come.

“Good, little hawk,” Thor growls. He releases Clint’s spent dick and reaches further, prodding at Clint’s hole with his fingers. “I’m going to fuck you now, while you’re spent and exhausted, right up against this wall.”

“Please,” Clint manages to get out somehow, barely managing to stop himself from wincing away from Thor’s massive fucking fingers. They withdraw for a second, then come back slick with lube. Clint’s still mostly open from when they fucked in the bathroom an hour ago, so two fingers slide right in with no problem. 

Normally, he’s got to take four of Thor’s fingers before he can take his dick comfortably, but tonight Thor only gives him three before he’s burying himself inside Clint with one sharp thrust. Clint’s mouth opens in a silent howl, his back arching away from the wall. “Easy now, little hawk,” Thor murmurs, not moving inside him, “I will not move until you are ready.”

It takes nearly two full minutes for the burn of Thor’s dick in him to fade into a mildly pleasurable stretch, at which point he gives the Thor the go-ahead - he rolls his hips, resulting in sparks of almost-but-not-quite too much pleasure-pain shooting up his spine. “Uh uh uh,” is all that manages to comes out of him as Thor begins to thrust, tiny little gasps of air that feel punched out of him. 

Thor murmurs filth into his ear, waxing poetic about how well Clint’s taking his cock and how good he’s making Thor feel, but it mostly goes in one ear and out the other - Clint’s brain is mostly focused on the way Thor’s dick feels inside of him. “I’m close, little hawk,” Thor grunts, and Clint somehow manages to pull him close and fitting his mouth to the side of Thor’s neck, he bites down. Hard. 

Thor howls and comes with a crash of thunder outside, sparks flying off his fingers and shocking Clint where they’re attached to his ass. Another orgasm rips through Clint, and he manages to pull his mouth off Thor’s neck, even as the rest of his body feels like mush. “Thor,” he murmurs blearily, whining when Thor pulls out, leaving him empty and cold.

“Hush, little hawk,” Thor soothes, “You were perfect. Took me so well, but now we are to rest.”

Clint barely processes this, just barely managing to understand that he’s still being pinned to the wall. The room rocks and then changes, and in some distant corner of his mind recognizes the paint colour of the walls in their bedroom. Thor wiping him down and pulling the covers over him barely registers, and it’s only when Thor turns off the light that Clint finds the strength to say, “Love you.”

Thor kisses his forehead, says something in his deep rumbly voice that Clint in his fucked out state doesn’t understand, then removes his hearing aids and pulls Clint into his arms. Clint falls asleep like that, fucked out and sated and wrapped in his god’s arms.


End file.
